


you can fool the world before they realize

by trueprinci



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottoming, Tender Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Romantic Tension, WHY IS THERE NO EATING ASS TAG, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: In the dim lighting from the streetlamps outside, shadows cascade down Adamska's taut stomach as it is revealed to the air, taking his shirt off as if unwrapping a present. He steals a glance at John, who sits beneath him, propped up on his elbows. He looks at least mildly impressed, and sits up to run his hands down Adamska's chest. He tries not to let himself tremble under just that touch. He has so much more planned.





	you can fool the world before they realize

**Author's Note:**

> i dont rly have anything to say about this one except that i'm gay....... i love......tender bosselot.... thank u

Between warring states, they find each other in the sheets and in the palms of their hands. They spent so many nights together, waking before dawn in fits of interrupted dreaming only to roll over and try to sleep again, moving between limbs, sheets and sticky skin. He's made his breath come heavy plenty of times, though sometimes it seems like he doesn't know what he's doing with his hands. He can't say he's satisfied with just grinding and kissing and loose palming, though it all feels good, he wants more, wants to feel him deep.

One night, Adamska has an idea something might happen. It's silly, really, that they're both fully competent grown men, yet all they've done could be considered chaste by some. For men who wouldn't hesitate to shoot a lesser man in the face, this was taking surprisingly long. Adamska has plans to get the ball rolling.

In the dim lighting from the streetlamps outside, shadows cascade down Adamska's taut stomach as it is revealed to the air, taking his shirt off as if unwrapping a present. He steals a glance at John, who sits beneath him, propped up on his elbows. He looks at least mildly impressed, and sits up to run his hands down Adamska's chest. He tries not to let himself tremble under just that touch. He has so much more planned.

"Kiss me." He tells him, and runs his tongue across his lips to wet them.

John obliges, catching him in a kiss that he willingly leans into. Their kisses quickly run from to chaste to hungry as they both get more into it, and Adamska works John's mouth open. He sucks experimentally on John's tongue, and offers his own tongue for John to play with afterwards. He finds himself groping around for John's dog tag necklace, and tugs on it to urge him to continue. He ends up getting his tongue sucked. _Good boy._

Adamska makes his intentions of the kiss clear by grinding his bare ass down onto John's lap, bringing a noise of surprise out of John's throat. It vibrates against his lips, and he grins into the kiss as he starts a rhythm with his hips. John joins him on the offbeat, and he can already feel how hard he is. His grin stretches.

They're kissing and grinding slow in the dark room, and Adamska already finds himself panting in anticipation. He finds John's hands with his own, and brings them to his own chest and prompts John to run his hands over him again. He readily complies, running his hands up and down repeatedly as they kiss hungrily. He rests to palm his hands over Adamska's pecs, getting his nipples hard.  
_Quick learner._ He thinks smugly. _I can train him yet._

He manages to drag a groan out of the built man he sits atop when he snaps his hips down, and feels a surge of pride light up his heart. He wants more of all of this, wants to see just how far he can take this, and to conjure all John's primal instincts.

John's hands are warm on his chest, hot from the sleep both of them are no longer going to get. Adamska puts his back into the grinding, back arched and firm. John finds his hips and his fingertips dig in, leaving Adamska relishing in the rough touch. John pulls back and looks like he wants to say something.

Their eyes lock. "You're pretty good." John tells him.

Adamska bubbles with laughter at that, feeling genuinely giddy at John's line. It makes him happy to hear John acknowledge that.

"You tell that to all the cute guys that rub your dick?" Adamska asks, throwing his arms over John's shoulders in an embrace.

"No," He answers in earnest. "Just you."

Adamska makes an _"mmf!"_ noise as John catches him in a rough kiss, and he feels the intensity amp up. John is grinding up against him in a way that has his stomach boiling hot and his breath ragged. His beard tickles against him now as they kiss, and Adamska can't help but find his scruffiness charming.

Adamska pulls back to speak. "I want more." He tells the man firmly.

"Anything. You can have anything you want." John's hands roam his arms.

Adamska finds it hard to breathe, and yet his face breaks into a smile. "I want to suck you off and then ride you into the mattress." He pauses for a reaction. "That sound okay?"

John grins. "I'd like that."

Adamska presses their smiles together briefly before climbing down on John, coaxing him to lie down and prop his head up on a pillow. He wants John to watch, and watch _well._

He starts by trailing kisses down John's neck and chest, starting at his jaw and ending up with the hair below John's belly button tickling his nose. His eyes blink up at John, who hasn't stopped watching him intently. _Good._

He just barely breathes over John's clothed hardness, giving him a feel for the heat he's about to sink into. He checks for a reaction, and John's face is scrunched up. _Cute._

Adamska, making intent eye contact with the man he loves, licks a stripe up John's cotton briefs. His hips buck, and Adamska smiles, closing his hands around his waistband to pull it down and away.

With John's cock bared to the open, dark room, Adamska has to marvel at the size, especially impressive up close. If a man walks around like that, he's got to have a dick big enough to back it up. Luckily for the both of them, he definitely does. Giving any thought to his size makes Adamska instantly harder.

He wets his lips in anticipation and licks his way from John's shaft to his head. He takes one hand to spread around his saliva and begin to stroke him slowly, and busys his mouth by planting kisses up his cock. He grins directly at John as he presses feather-light kisses to the head, and John's lips quirk up. He returns to the shaft, licking in long strokes, teasing.

A hand of John's finds his hair, and unfortunately he doesn't have enough to pull, only to pet.

"What, you want something? You have to ask." Adamska muses, lying his head on John's thigh as he lazily jerks him off.

"Babe," John groans, and it sends a shock of excitement through Adamska's heart. "Suck me off, _please._ "

Adamska chuckles a little that, but rolls up to take the head into his mouth all the same. His tongue laps up the saltiness he finds there, and already his mouth is pretty full. John's thickness is something of note, and it excites him. He forces himself down a little more, and wills himself not to gag.

He bobs his head, then, on what he has taken so far, and watches as John throws his head back. Pleased with this reaction, Adamska hollows his cheeks and sucks. John's breathing has started to come harder, and Adamska finds a moan is starting in his throat. He gets into it with a hum, picking up his pace and stroking John along with his sucking.

He's genuinely big and thick in his hands and mouth, and if Adamska wanted to, he could suck the head while he stroked John with two hands. He does this with a hint of a grin, and John's hips buck into his hands.

"You like that?" Adamska asks, rotating his wrists. John is biting his lip, and he nods.

Adamska takes him deeper, and while he considers himself to be pretty adept at deepthroating, he does gag around the thickness of John's cock. He sputters as he comes up for air, quickly resuming his work on the head by going tongue-first into his bobbing.  
He feels a hand fly to his head, and guide him upwards and off his cock. "You wanted to ride me, right?" John asks gruffly.

Adamska grins, nodding eagerly. "Are you ready for it?"

"Are you?" John says with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Adamska knows he's all cleaned up, on account of sparing light meals and an earlier shower, but he hasn't been stretched out yet. This gives him an idea.

"Would you want to finger me?" Adamska offers. "I'll need a lot of that before I can take you; you're big." He adds before he can regret it.

A smile ghosts John's lips. "I can do that." 

Adamska shuffles off the bed and rummages through a drawer for the lube he had previously placed there. It shifted places, but he finds the bottle soon enough. He joins John on the bed and hands it to him.

Adamska, in a surge of boldness, situates his ass in John's face as he stretches over his body, leaving himself on display, all for him.

He relishes in the choked sound of awe that the man beneath him lets out, and feels calloused fingers spread his asscheeks apart.

He complies to having his hips being pushed down a little, and when he feels a hot tongue tease his ass, his vision swims with stars.

"John-!" He chokes out, but he immediately sinks into it willingly, sighing hard, and the work on his ass has begun.

John is, in a happily surprising way, pretty fucking good at eating ass. It feels dangerous to have his tongue sweep over his hole over and over, and it makes his legs buckle when his tongue pokes past the first ring of muscle. John isn't afraid to suck on him either, and moans tumble free from Adamska's vocal chords as John alternates between lapping and sucking his hole.

Adamska is a little preoccupied getting eaten out, but when John's cock is _right there_ , he can't help but lave his tongue along his shaft. John's hips writhe, and Adamska pants heavy onto his cock as his tongue comes faster.

John's mouth leaves him, and Adamska immediately misses the sensation and the tickle of his facial hair on his skin. There's a lapse where he clearly hears John uncap the lubricant, and subsequently pour it onto his hand. A wet finger comes to press at him gently, and Adamska finds the lack of force endearing. He shakes his ass a little.

With little resistance, a digit pushes inside and crooks a little, prodding around. He soon gets more of that finger, getting quickly swallowed to the knuckle, curving inside. Adamska pushes himself back onto the finger, wanting more.

"More," Adamska requests, and hastily adds, "Please."  
John grunts as a way of abiding by this, and works in a second finger, getting a keen to pour out of Adamska.  
"You want three?" John asks, voice low.

" _Yes._ " He replies, maybe a little overenthusiastic.  
John quickly complies with a gentle third intrusion. He bears the stretch of three fingers, and his eyes roll back as all three curve and prod around. He fucks himself backwards onto his fingers, really getting into the sensation of being filled. It's still not enough, though.

"Four, and then I'll be ready." Adamska tells him, a little breathless, but still confident.

He hears John uncap the lube once more and feels as more is squeezed onto him. The three fingers inside him crook, and he keens.

Gently, gently, the tip of his pinky joins the three, and before he knows it, most of John's hand is inside him. He can't help shoving himself back onto John, he's full as hell and extremely excited to become even fuller.

"You want it that bad?" John asks, a laugh coloring his tone.

"Fuck yes." Adamska replies without hesitation. "I'm going to take all of you and ride you like hell." 

John chuckles, and his free hand smacks Adamska once, earning him a yelp in return.

Adamska starts to shift off John, and luckily, John picks up on it and slowly removes his hand. He doesn't like the empty feeling that follows, but he knows soon enough that he will be full to the brim, and this makes him lightheaded with excitement.

Adamska gets himself turned around and squared away, and John slicks up his cock with lube before Adamska can hover over it. He tips his head with a little grin, grateful that all of the lube would make this go smoother, and that John was keen to that. He lines himself up with that thick heat of John's, and John's hands find his hips in a soothing, helpful gesture.

John stays still, allowing Adamska to be the driving force. He likes it, though. His confident grins slips into an open mouth when he gets an inch inside, and, _god_ , his girth is really nothing to sneeze at. He greedily continues to press himself down, thighs shaking, until he's sitting firmly on top of John.

His carnal instinct tells him that he wants to be completely enveloped, and he craves John's arms around him. The guiding touch on his hips is nice, but with him still adjusting to the heavy, hot thickness inside of him, his shaking breaths make him yearn for more.

"Sit up. Come here and hold me." He orders, but it's more desperate than commanding. 

John shifts back onto his elbows without hesitation, props himself up, and his arms come over Adamska's shoulders. Adamska leans in, pressing into one of John's shoulders. His eyes flutter shut, relishing the feeling, letting himself catch his breath.

"You okay?" John asks, soft in his ear.

Adamska nods against him. "You're just _huge._ " 

John chuckles in earnest. "Can't do anything about that, sorry."

"No, no, I _like_ it." Adamska assures him, nuzzling into his skin.

Adamska pulls back to look John in the eyes, and there's a blink before John is kissing him again; slow, soft, careful. It makes his stomach flutter.

He grinds himself in his lap experimentally, testing how it would feel to have the man he loves move inside him. John's mouth drags out a moan, and Adamska catches his bottom lip in his teeth, tugging before releasing it and soothing the bite with a lick.

He picks up his hips and eases himself down again, and starts a slow rhythm, moving circually to test the waters. He feels amazingly full, and he loves how deep the man is inside him. John grips him harder, and it causes him to slam his hips down, effectively piercing him.

His moans pitch higher, and he braces his hands on John's legs to better pick his body up. "God, you're splitting me in half."

"That a good thing?" John asks, mild concern coming out of him in the form of a strained laugh.

He drops his hips hard, and both of their heads go back. "It's a _very_ good thing."

John's hands begin to roam him, rubbing his back and falling upon his arms, his chest. He chokes a laugh between a moan when his hands palm his nipples, and honestly, he's having fun.

"I want your arms around me." He tells John, since he has wandered.

"Sure thing." John agrees, embracing him again warmly. 

The heat of it all drives Adamska to speed up his grinding, and John's hips buck up into him, and his eyes shoot open.

" _Yes_ , fuck me back." He exclaims, and finds himself panting when John easily complies.

He doesn't know if his thrusts are powerful, or if he's just so big all around that it feels that way. In any case, Adamska's hands dig crescents into John's thighs as he tries to match John's thrusts. They fall into sync soon enough, and it sends Adamska's wide gaze to the ceiling. His eyes actually begin to well with tears, and if they weren't in the building alone, then surely everyone within would hear the sounds he's making.

John's head digs into the crook of his shoulder, rough panting falling in hot breaths on his skin. He's into it now, lavishing open mouthed kissed on his neck and collarbone, and Adamska can feel the both of them beginning to lose it. His hands scramble for purchase, for something to grab, and he settles for John's waist. He's still moving along with John, but in no time John is doing most of the work, and his thrusts are a force to be reckoned with.

He tastes the edge of oblivion, and falls back, but it nevertheless makes him cry out. He's desperate now.  
"John, kiss me, please, I need you to." He pleads. He's teetering so close to the edge.

John's lips meet him with urgency, muffling his moans, and they mix together as Adamska's mind begins to white out. He's drinking ambrosia from the other man's lips, and it has his eyes rolling back beneath his eyelids, squeezed shut. He rocks himself into it, letting John fuck him to his ending.

John drinks down the heady moans he presses against his mouth as he turns over to the euphoric feeling. John's thrusts start to fade out, and he claws at him frantically.

"Fuck me through it, please, fuck, FUCK-!" Adamska whines, and he really can't help it.

John gladly picks his pace back up, and his head drops onto Adamska's shoulder once more. His thrusts erratic, his moans crack and break as Adamska goes limp and allows himself to be fucked through in the wake of his orgasm. He can barely keep his grip on John's back, and his pittering moans roll over into sobs. The overstimulation has him crying in John's arms as the roughness and heat of it all blurs his vision and boils his stomach.

John gives a heavy thrust, stutters, and his cock throbs inside Adamska. Adamska keens as John spills inside, pouring it all out in a few final thrusts. John grips him tight in his arms, and Adamska squeezes back until John goes slack.

Adamska is shaking a little as he comes down, and their heavy breaths match each other. His head is spinning in a pleasant sort of way, and he feels a physical heat all around him. It surrounds him like a blanket, and his body feels light.

His limp body is gently lifted under his arms and he vaguely registers John falling out of him, and the wet drip of the remnants of him. He's easily moved down on his side, and one of John's arms drapes over him lazily. They are both still catching their breath.

When Adamska properly comes to, he's face to face with John, who has his eyes shut as his body rouses with his rising and falling breath. There's no stress knitted into his features, and he looks genuinely at peace. Adamska cracks a grin.

"I love the way you make me feel." He tells him fondly. It's not _I love you_ , but it passes through him with the same sentiment.

John's eyes flutter open. His hand finds Adamska's cheek, and he strokes his thumb along his skin. Adamska leans into it, chest blossoming with warmth.

"Me too." John replies, and his tone is so gentle that Adamska physically feels the synapses in his brain fire off.

He knows there are things the two of them have left unsaid, and maybe, there are things they will never talk about. He's okay with that, for now, and lets himself drift in the soft sensation of a loving touch on his skin. For now, he can live with the things they aren't ready to say. They are men eternally at war, but he can be content, for a moment, in warm skin, and in movements meant to love instead of harm.


End file.
